1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to a modular fire control assembly for a firearm. More particularly, this invention pertains to a modular assembly that integrates various fire control components into an easily replaceable housing that provides for quick and convenient adjustment of the trigger action.
2. Description of the Related Art
The Model 1911 is a single-action, semiautomatic handgun that was patented by James Browning with U.S. Pat. No. 984,519, issued on Feb. 14, 1911, and titled “Firearm.” The 1911 is made of separate components that are designed to be hand-assembled in the field by those with basic training. In particular, the fire control mechanism consists of individual, separate components that are removable from the handgun frame. Those separate fire control mechanism components include the sear, the disconnector, and the hammer. The interaction of these three components and their dimensional configuration are crucial to ensuring proper operation and firing of the gun.
The Model 1911 is not unique in its construction. Other firearms include fire control mechanisms that are made of individual components that work together to discharge the firearm and/or prepare the firearm for another round. These components typically fit inside a lock cavity and are held in place with pins. Examples of other such firearms include the SIG Sauer P210 and the Tokorev handgun.
Firing mechanisms rely upon springs for their operation. For example, the Model 1911 employs a leaf spring with three prongs. One leaf engages the grip safety, a second leaf engages the disconnector, and a third leaf engages the sear. To adjust the spring force for the grip safety, the disconnector, and/or the sear, the associated leaf is bent. The firearm operator often desires to have a particular trigger pull force or weight, such as during a competition where a specific pull weight is desirable. The spring force applied to the disconnector and the sear determines the pull weight and, with a leaf spring, requires experimentation by bending each leaf to obtain the desired result. Bending the leaf spring requires a gun smith to disassemble the firearm, bend at least one leaf on the spring, reassemble the firearm, and test the pull weight. The process is repeated until the desired pull weight is achieved.
Examples of a trigger group module for a firearm are U.S. Pat. No. 6,722,072, issued on Apr. 20, 2004, and titled “Trigger group module for firearms and method for installing a trigger group in a firearm and U.S. Pat. No. 7,162,824, issued on Jan. 16, 2007, and titled “Modular trigger group for firearms and trigger group installation method.” The trigger group disclosed in the patents allows for the trigger and associated firing mechanism components to be readily replaced in the firearm without requiring a gunsmith for the replacement.